L4D2 Movie
by Unusual gaston
Summary: A story of new survivors writen is a movie type format
1. Chapter 1

Left 4 Dead 2: The Movie

Written by: Charlie "gaston" Cucinotta

Scene 1: Zero Hour

It opens with a shot of a reporter and a camera man doing a live report about the infection procedures at a CEDA base surrounded by concrete walls. As the view comes in, a headline appears "Cincinnati, Ohio (go down line) Zero Hour, Day of First Infection"

Reporter: And what steps are you taking to help prevent the spread of this so called "Green Flu", which some people say has already arrived in Cincinnati?

CEDA Agent: We are taking every step necessary to ensure that this DOES NOT SPREAD. We have closed all airports and harbors with infected areas, we have given tips to the public. We are also working with the military to keep the Infected away, we-

Reporter: Wait, wait, wait, why would you be working with the military to keep a flu contained?

CEDA Agent: *acting as if he is trying to form a sentence*

Scene shifts to the train yard that is about a mile away where 2 workers are walking along a line of cars.

Worker1: Can you believe that these cars have been here for days?

Worker2: Ya, it's crazy. All these people leaving town and quitting their jobs over some flu.

Worker1: Whatever, we are the ones that will be paid more for doing this crap.

Both laugh. A large crash is heard and a yell from one of the cars.

Worker2: What the hell was that?

Worker1: Maybe a stowaway, I think it's coming from that car.

As the two approach the car the banging and yelling gets louder. Worker1 puts his hand forward to open the car.

Worker2: Be careful, who knows what it could be.

Worker1 opens the car, it's all bloody inside with lots of body parts.

Worker2: OH SHIT THAT'S FOUL!

Worker2 looks at the other side of the car. A huge lumbering shadow goes over him.

Worker1: HOLY SHIT, WHAT IS THAT!

Yells from both workers can be heard as Worker2 falls to the ground with a headshot of him and the area behind as the tank runs off towards the CEDA base, a few seconds later, the head moves.


	2. Chapter 2

Left 4 Dead 2: The Movie

Written by: Charlie "gaston" Cucinotta

Scene 2: So They Know What WE Know

Reporter: Well? What could be so bad that the military needs to be involved the keep the Infected out? How bad is-

*CRASH* the tank bursts through the wall, followed by a horde of Infected. An alarm sounds.

CEDA Agent: WE HAVE A BREACH, STAY HERE.

CEDA Agents with guns try to run at the infected, try to shoot them.

Reporter: O man, I think we are in trouble we got to get out of here.

Camera Man: But what about the story?

Reporter: That camera's live, I think they will understand.

More Infected pour in and start to cover the about 1/2mile courtyard. About 50-70 have come in, not counting the tank. There is a gate behind the reporter, as they go for their van, a smoker appears on the guard post and smokes her.

Reporter: AH, what the hell? HELP ME!

Just then, bullets go flying at the smoker, as a group of about 5 people(not the main survivors) run through the gate, shooting at the infected.

Leader: Hurry! Get those people to safety!

The leader goes to the reporter and the camera man as a member of the group throws a pipebomb, almost clearing the courtyard.

Leader: Here. *hands 1 pistol and 2 clips per.* take this and stay down. If you run out of bullets, beat then off you if you have to.

Reporter: What's your name? If I need your help.

Leader: Name's Rick.*runs off and points to a CEDA Agent shooting a few common* YOU, SHOOT THE TANK!

The same CEDA Agent that was taking to the reporter before walks by her.

Reporter: HEY YOU! We could use your help!

The agent turns to her, revealing his infected face. He starts to run at her, she hesitates at first, but shoots him in the face. The camera man puts the camera down and goes over to help her as she starts to pant.

Camera Man: Rick! We need you over here!

Rick comes over to the reporter.

Rick: What's wrong?

Switches to a 2 face camera view with the tank in the backround, about to throw a rock.

Reporter: I can't do this. How do we get out of here.

Rick: I'm not sure, but if I were you, I would drive out of here and don't stop till you hit a military checkpoint.

Reporter: Well how far do we have to go till-

The rock comes flying towards the two.

Rick: Watch out!

The rock hit's the camera man.

Rick picks up the dead man's pistol and clips and gives them to the reporter.

Rick: No time to mourn now, we need to finish these guys off.

Fighting continues for about 3min, till the tank dies. Rick goes over to the reporter.

Rick: This camera sending footage?

Reporter: Ya, it was a live broadcast.

Rick picks up the camera and carries is around, getting shots of all that was left, from the tank to the CEDA Agents.

Rick: If anyone is watching this, I want you to know, this is what we are up agenst. We have to fight these things, today, we got lucky, there will be a lot more of them in a few hours. DO NOT believe CEDA, DO NOT believe the military, you can go with them to safe areas, but DO NOT rely on them. Arm yourselves, travel in groups, create saferooms, do not hog ammo, share with others, do all that you can to survive agenst the Infected. Good luck.

The screen goes black as if a TV was turned off, go to title screen.


	3. Chapter 3

Left 4 Dead 2: The Movie

Written by: Charlie Cucinotta

Scene 3: Crash Course

Scene opens with a camera shot of the "humming bridge" on Cleaves Warsaw, coming under the bridge and turning around to a shot of a pile of bodies next to a billboard up the road. A truck with 3 people in the cab and another 4 in the bed comes down the road from the east. They stop; the people in the bed hop out and inspect the pile of corpses.

Survivor 1: Man, this was one hell of a fight.

Survivor 2: I'll say, there must be at least 30 of 'em here, maybe more, anyone see the person fighting them, I don't see a body with a gun on it.

Dan: Nope, but if I had to take a guess, he's under this big pile right here, one hell of a way to go.

Survivor 3: Yup.

The sounds of rushing Infected can be heard from the direction the truck came from.

Survivor 1: SHIT THEIR FAST *starting to rush to the truck* WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE.

Dan: I thought we lost them at Devil's Backbone.

Survivor 3: Well it sure as hell doesn't look like, now does it?

All 4 Survivors try to make their way back to the truck as the Infected start to round the corner. Just as the third Survivor tries to hop onto the truck, a puddle of green liquid it's the tailgate of the truck.

Dan: *still not in the truck* SHIT, Spitter Goo.

Survivor 1: *with Dan* Forget about it, just get on.

The 2 Survivors provide the other 2 with cover fire while they try to get in the truck. As the tailgate it pulled up, one of the Survivors pounds on the glass to the driver "HIT IT". As the truck starts to pull away, a view from the forest to the right of the road can be seen a Smoker. The Smoker launches its tongue, capturing one of the Survivors, pulling him out of the truck and into the Horde. Just as they are nearing the turn off from Muddy Creak RD, a Boomer walks in the middle of the road.

Driver Side: WATCH OUT! *shoots Boomer*

Bile is sprayed all over the windshield and the Driver tries to control the truck as it starts to swerve. It goes down Muddy Creak RD and over the bridge. After passing 2 houses, a Tank bursts through the garage door of the third house. The truck crashes through a half-open gate while the Tank pursues. The truck turns onto a gravel driveway. The truck starts to head toward a nearby barn, as the truck approaches the barn the Driver realizes that the road ends there.

Driver Side: TURN AROUND!

Driver: IT'S TOO LATE, HOLD ON!

The truck, in the middle of turning around, is hit in the side by the Tank that was following them and a Charger and the same time. The truck flips on its back. The camera switches to a first person view of someone under the overturned truck. A blurry vision of 2 Survivors on the ground with pistols, fighting off infected. An image can also be seen of 3 Survivors that are in the overturned cab. As the images of the Survivors being overcome set in, the opening of a door and the rushing of feet can be heard.

Jason: You check those guys and see if any of them are alive, ill cover you.

Emma: Alright, but I don't think we'll have much luck.

The girl searches the cab and the 2 on the ground.

Emma: Damn, no Survivors.

Jason: You missed one, under the bed.

Emma: O crap, he barely has a pulse, I'm going to use the defib.

Jason: Just hurry!

The Girl starts to get out the defibrillator as your vision fades out and go white.

Emma: *faintly* CLEAR….good, we his pulse is going up, let's get him in, use a D-bomb.

Your vision starts to come back and you can see you self being dragged as a red ticking pipe goes out, attracting all the infected. You blackout.

End of Scene 3


	4. Chapter 4

Left 4 Dead 2: The Movie

Written by Charlie "Gaston" Cucinotta

Scene 4: "you're safe, for now…"

The shot depicts you opening your eyes to see Emma and Jason looking down at you.

Jason: Look! He's waking up. Enjoy your rest buddy Mcboy? Look after him, I'm going to make a sandwich, you want one?

Emma: No, but leave the stuff out, he may want something.

A shot of Jason leaving the room, showing Dan's face for the first time.

Emma: Good to see you're alright, you're safe…for now. What's your name?

Dan: I'm Dan. Where am I? Who are you? What happened?

Emma: I'm Emma, that other guy is Jason. Your truck crashed, we tried to get out as soon as we heard you coming up the road but….we were too late, you were the only survivor. As to where you are, you're on the private property of a friend of a friend Jasons on one half of the old Muddy Creek Road, we were working with them to make a safehouse, his friend never showed up.

Jason: And you're damn lucky to have made it, I wanted to close the gate, but they started coming down the road and well…we ran.

Dan: How long was I out?

Jason: About an hour, maybe an hour and a half.

Dan: It's been a week, how have you guys survived this long?

Emma: We found plans on the Internet a few days after the first outbreak in Philadelphia for plans for these doors that could stop the Infected, this place has 4 of them.

Jason: We stocked up on food, ammo, supplies, we are prepaired to hold out for another week before we search the surrounding homes for supplies which should last us about another week and a half. PB&J?

Dan takes the sandwich.

Dan: Thanks, got milk?

They all had a little chuckle. Emma went for the milk?

Dan: So, how do you two know each other?

Jason: Emma is my girlfriend.

Dan: Cool.

Jason helps Dan to walk out of the room; Dan eyes the old van on the other side of the barn.

Dan: Whoa, what is that?

Jason: It's used to be a husk of a van at the bottom of the hill, we tried to put in a new engine, it runs for the most part, but it takes a lot of gas, we have about ¾ tank of gas for it, it may get us 50miles at the most, if we are lucky.

Emma: Here you go, you eye'n my van?

Dan takes the milk. Thanking her for it, he starts to limp over to the van. He looks inside, a few sacks of food, guns, and ammo lay around, and one gas can on each side of the van, two benches of metal then a gap to lead to the cockpit.

Dan: Wow, why do you have all this stuff in here.

Emma: For quick getaways, you never know when a tank might get lucky and punch down a door, when that happens, we want to be ready.

Jason: that wall in front of it is mostly flimsy metal, strong enough to keep common out, but weak enough that the van will plow right through it without a problem.

Emma: And we may need it soon, I don't know why the tank that knocked your truck over ran away, but I don't think he will be gone for long.


	5. Chapter 5

Left 4 Dead 2: The Movie

Written by Charlie "Gaston" Cucinotta

Scene 5: Separated, But Not Alone.

Dan and Emma are sitting at a bench. Emma is fumbling with a radio while Dan is busy reloading and fixing half completed ammo mags. Emma turns the knob on the radio and a voice comes on and goes away as she tries to stop.

Emma: AH HA, I found it!

Dan: Found what?

Emma: It's the frequency that all survivors in the area use to communicate, share movement patterns and tell locations of saferooms.

Voice 1: And they left us to die.

Voice 2: Your right, they could have stopped this if they wanted; instead, they left us all for dead.

Emma: You tell 'em brother.

Voice 1: Is that Emma?

Emma: Ya it is, how you guys doin?

Voice 2: We're doin fine, a few Infected here and there, but mostly they've pasted from my area.

Voice 1: Same here.

Emma: You wouldn't believe this if I told you, but we found a survivor.

Voice 1: No way! That's great, who is he.

Emma: A guy named Dan, say hi.

Dan: um, hi, I'm Dan.

Voice 2: Good to see there are still people out there besides us.

Voice 1: How did you find him?

Emma:…his truck crashed outside our barn, there were 5 people on board, only he survived.

Voice 2: Wow, sorry to hear that.

Dan: Thanks, I only knew one guy on there anyway, so what was all this talk about them leaving us?

Emma: CEDA, the assholes who just told us to wash our hands and cover our mouths while people were being mutated into freaks.

Voice 2: I can understand their not telling us about the Infection and the mutations, but some radicalists think that CEDA released the virus to begin with.

Dan: Well that's just ridiculous, why would they do that?

Voice 1: I don't know, but they are basing that off of the reaction time to the Infection, they say CEDA acted too fast.

Emma: In my opinion, they didn't act fast enough, they couldn't stop this thing from spreding, hell, it was in Philidelphia about 2 weeks ago.

Voice 2: And we're in goddamn Ohio and it's been here a week, at this rate, it'll be in California in about 3-5 days.

Dan: Jesus, the whole country's falling.

Voice 1: I'm going to go get some food, talk to you guys later.

Voice 2: I'm gunna go too, cya.

Emma: Alright, you two stay safe out there, talk to you later.

Voice 1: You too, bye.

Emma starts to fumble with the radio again. Dan goes over to Jason who is about to sit in front of a door with a beebee gun and a beer in his hand.

Dan: What'cha doin?

Jason: Oh, just about to reap in the crop.

Dan: What?

Jason: Look over here.

Dan stands by a door as Jason starts to open it. Dan jumps back in shock as a boomer stands in the room, on a platform and behind a large sheet of glass. The boomer, seeing Dan, pukes on the glass, the bile slides down the glass and into a jar that is on a tray. All of the platform leads to the jar.

Jason: Good, looks like a full jar.

Dan: What could you want that for?

Jason: Although is works better on non-infected, this bile is able, in high concentrations, to be used to lure common and even have them attack whatever you hit.

Emma: We used it on a tank one time, it stumbled around, knocking around everything, the common took him out.

The sound of common can be heard rushing towards the door. Common stick their arms in the slots in the door. Dan tries to go for his gun, Emma stops him.

Dan: What are you doing!

Emma: Watch.

Jason:*walking over to a lawn chair with his beer and beebee gun* Fun time.

Emma: Leave him to his fun, cummon, let's get you a new weapon.

Emma and Dan leave, going up a ladder, leaving Jason to shoot common at the door with his beebee gun, sipping beer between shots.


	6. Chapter 6

Left 4 Dead 2: The Movie

Written by Charlie "Gaston" Cucinotta

Scene 6: R&R

Emma and Dan arrive on the loft and go to their left to find some scattered pistols and a bunch of cases.

Emma: What do you have to fight with?

Dan: Just a pistol and this .22 bolt-action, why?

Emma picks up a big, double sided one. She places it on top of a cardboard barrel and opens one side. She takes out a hunting rifle and hands it to Dan.

Dan: How is this any better than what I have now?

Emma: No bolt, and it holds more ammo.

Dan: Fantastic, what else do you guys have?

Emma rummages through some pistols as Dan picks up a shotgun, recognizing it as one of the guns the guys on his truck were using, and goes to flashback. Emma walks over to him with a holster and a Deagle.

Emma: This should even up the odds.

Dan: Holy hell! How did you get that?

Emma: It was the first gun Jason bought, hehe, he was 19 when he bought it.

Dan: He must'v really wanted it.

Emma: He went all the way to some guy in Indiana to get it, nearly scared the shit outa me when he showed me it.

Dan: Wont he want to use it?

Jason: I am, that one's not mine, I'v got mine right here.

Jason pulls out his Deagle, points it at the door, and fires a single round.

Emma: Me and Jason will use shotguns. Feel free to use whatever you want. Just put it in the truck when your done, you never know when we need to go.

Dan grabs the Hunting Rifle and a shotgun, holsters the Deagle, and puts the guns in the truck.

Emma: C'mon, lets get some lunch.

The 3 of them go into the big stall and make some sandviches.

Jason: Wanna load up a bit while we eat?

Emma: Sure, ill get the backpack.

Emma goes into the truck and pulls out an old backpack with a flap for the top. Jason goes into the atrium and pulls out a duffle bag and some boxes of ammo. Emma lays the bag on the big workbench and opens it up to reveal that the bag is divided into 3 spaces, one for rifle clips, one for Magnum clips, and one for 9mm clips. Jason opens the duffle bag and dumps out a bunch of rifle and pistol clips, most of which still have bullets in them.

Emma: Load up some unfinished mags while you eat.

All 3 start to load up clips while eating.

Jason: We about 4 clips for everything on use all the time, but sometimes, we just need a pack mule. Hehe

Emma: Since your new to our system, you get that "honor".

Dan: So I have to wait on you while we are fighting zombies?

Emma: Not ENTIRELY, you still get to shoot, you just have to crouch and open your pack when we need ammo.

Dan: Oh yeah, a BIG difference there. So, how did you two meet?

Jason: We actually met online, playing a game of all things.

Emma: We became friends, played together, talked about our lives.

Jason: 2 years after I first "friended" her, I realized that the place she was describing as her home, was right down the street from me.

Emma: We were in 3 classes together the whole time and we didn't even notice. Jason knocked on my door and said "Wow, you look just as good, even without a grenade launcher." I was just talking with him a moment ago about an annoying low flying plane. I never would have guessed he was that close.

Dan: Wow, that's amazing.

Jason: We started doing everything together after that. Games, movies, going out to eat, never one without the other.

Emma: It took him a month to rack up the nerve to ask me to move in.

Jason: *leaning over to Dan* That's because I knew I would break my back to bring her computer over.

Emma: Oh quit your complaining, I carried the cords.


	7. Chapter 7

Left 4 Dead 2: The Movie

Written by Charlie "Gaston" Cucinotta

Scene 7: Four's A Crowd.

They finish their lunch, Dan takes the plates to the big stall, Emma takes the backpack to the truck while Jason takes the duffle bag to the Atrium. Jason is starting to come down the ladder when a tank breaks down the door on the northwestern side of the barn.

Dan: SHIT! WHAT WAS THAT?

Jason runs across the atrium to the west side. He sees the tank punch a home-made chariot with a scarecrow (something I found only a week ago) across to hit an ATV, blocking the ground path to the side of the barn that has the truck.

Jason: DAMN IT! The tank's blocked the path. Grab some supplies and get up the ladder, NOW!

Emma tosses up a shotgun and rifle. Dan grabs an ax that is lying on a nearby wall and starts up the ladder. The tank, frustrated with its attempts to squeeze between the wall and the boat, knocks the boat on its side into a pile of chopped wood. Jason take a big case from the pile and opens it. Pulling out an AR-15, Jason takes aim and unleashes a full mag of FMJ rounds on the behemoth. Dan, having gotten up the ladder, grabs the hunting rifle and starts to shoot the tank. Emma makes her start up the ladder as the tank, seeing her, starts to make his way over to the rubble pile that was once an AVT and a chariot.

Jason: Shit, he sees you, GET UP NOW!

Emma: I'm going, I'm going, *pant pant* you trying to climb up a ladder with a bag of food on your back.

Emma gets up the ladder and grabs her shotgun. The 3 make their way across the Atrium.

Dan: So, how are we going to get to the truck?

Jason: Well….we were going to jump onto the boat and hop to the ground…..

Emma: Damn it, we have to find another way, we don't have enough ammo to kill that thing.

Dan: THE LADDERS!

*TIME TO BREAK THE 4th WALL: Now I know that you will not be able to visualize this very well, I'm not that good at describing this stuff, but bear with me, I will try to upload either pictures of these places, or post a video with commentary.*

Seeing that the survivors are at the other end of the barn, the tank tries to jump up and grab the ladders. Dan, spying the elastic that keeps the ladders in place, jumps onto the ladders and starts to make his way to it.

Jason: ARE YOU MAD? IT'LL CRUSH YOU.

Emma: *starting to run to make the jump* Not if it gets crushed first.

Jason hesitates, then jumps and goes over to Dan and Emma. The tank is just coming out on the top of the ladders, when Dan undoes the elastic, causing the ladders the tank is holding onto to slide off and crush him. Dan Emma and Jason, whose ladders are starting to slip, try to gain a footing.

Dan: GET READY TO JUMP!

The 3 jump onto the 2 ladders that are on top of the struggling tank, who lets out a yell of pain. They jump over the fallen ladders and run to the truck just as the tank is getting to his feet. Dan sits on one of the benches as Emma gets into the passenger's seat. Jason gets into the driver's seat, closing the back door of the truck as he gets in. He turns the key and the engine roars.

Emma: PUNCH IT!

The tank throws a ladder at the truck as it reaches the breakable wall, pushing it through. The truck goes blaring down the road where Dan first came in, a horde following.


	8. Chapter 8

Left 4 Dead 2: The Movie

Written by Charlie "Gaston" Cucinotta

Scene 8: The Seven Hour Plan.

Dan starts to catch his breath right as the truck passes the spot where the first scene started.

Dan: So *pant*, what now?

Emma turns to Jason, a big grin on her face and a fire in her eyes.

Jason: No, no, no, there is no way it will work; we should just find another safe house.

Emma: You know it's the only way we are going to get out of this.

Dan: What are you guys talking about?

Emma: The Seven Hour Plan.

Dan: The what?

Jason: A plan Emma came up with a week ago, it's a plan that details how to escape this hell hole in seven hours.

Dan: Well, what is it?

At this point they are passing by Devil's Backbone.

Emma: It's simple, this thing isn't a complete car, even with our full tank of gas, we will only get a few miles out of this. We use this to get as close to the Western Hills Viaduct as we can, walk to Clifton at the top of the hill. From there we can find a new car, maybe scavenge a few convenient stores on the way. From there we make our way to the army's ROTC office, which is sure to have weapons, maybe people, then make our way to the stadium where the army is EVACing people out of here.

Dan: And all of this, in seven hours?

Jason: See? It's maddening.

Dan: It's Brilliant.

Both Jason and Emma look back at Dan, a shared look of confusion on their faces.

Jason: …..you're kidding….

Emma: HA, I TOLD YOU IT WAS A GOOD IDEA!

The truck slows to a stop, in the middle of the intersection of Glenway and Cleaves Warsaw, in the heart of Price Hill.

Jason: Well it doesn't matter if he votes for it or not.

They all exit the truck, taking out a few common in the area before assessing the situation. Emma looks brightly at the BP gas station right next to them as Jason looks under the truck.

Emma: Well, at least we have gas, for a refuel.

Jason: That would be good, if we were out of gas….

Emma: What do you mean? Of course we're out of gas.

Jason points under the truck as Emma takes a look. A small dribble of gas is falling from under it. Emma goes into the driver's seat and checks the gas meter, it's half full. Emma goes to the front and pounds her fists on the hood.

Emma: DAMN IT! The engine's dead.

A pair of eyes on the top of the gas station peers over to watch as Emma enters a fit of rage, kicking, punching, and shooting the vehicle. Its eyes shift to the back of the truck where Dan is standing. A low growl is heard as the hunter prepares to lunge.

Jason: *putting a finger to his lips, shushing Emma*Shh shh shhhh

Emma: WHAT!

Jason: Listen…

Jason can see the hunter on top of the station, crouching, ready to strike. It was not poised at them though; it was pointing its hooded body at the back of the truck. Realizing Dan isn't on their side of the truck, Jason begins to run to the back.

Jason: DAN, HIT THE DECK!

Dan turns around to see who was yelling. The hunter takes its chance and leaps at Dan. Before Jason can get half way around the truck, the hunter is on top of Dan, raising its claws to rip him to shreds. Jason charges at the hunter, knocking him off Dan, but causing him to lose his balance, rolling with the hunter in a heap.

Dan: Ah, shit, what the hell hit me?

Emma tries to make her way around the truck to help out, but the hunter already had Jason on the ground, pinned his arms, and had its teeth bared, ready to go for the throat. Jason looks up from trying to free his arms from the hunter's inhuman grasp. The hunter stared down at him, a sadistic smile on his face. Jason can see the empty eye sockets under the street lights. The hunter's sockets open wider as a shudder goes through its body. Its eyes relax, though the smile doesn't leave its face as it collapses on top of Jason. With a discusted look on his face, Jason pushes the hunter off as Dan cleans the head of his ax on its hoodie.

Jason: Too close man, too close…

Dan: I just got the wind knocked out of me, you're lucky I can stand.

Emma turns the corner of the truck and looks at the two, giving them a worried, but questioning glance.

Emma: Uhh, what happened? Are you two ok?

Jason: Ya, we're fine, you should see the other guy.

Dan gives Jason a hand up as the three make their way back into the back of the truck.


	9. Chapter 9

Left 4 Dead 2: The Movie

Written by Charlie "Gaston" Cucinotta

Scene 9: At A Crossroads

Emma sits down in the back of the truck, taking a bottle of pills out of her pocket. She tosses the bottle to Jason.

Emma: Now you two share those, got it?

They both nod their heads. Jason opens the bottle, taking out a few pills with it, and then hands it to Dan. Dan puts the bottle to his mouth, takes a drink of water, and puts the near empty bottle in his pack.

Dan: So, *gulp* what now?

Emma: I don't know, the engine's shot to hell.

Dan: Can you fix it?

Emma: No, I would need a lot of tools, and I don't feel like hauling this hunk of scrap to a shop.

Dan: Well….this is bullshit…

Jason: The way I see it, we have three choices. We could go strait and try to make our way up to and across the viaduct.

Emma: There is no way in hell I'm going to walk across a bridge filled with zombies, no way.

Dan: What about your plan?

Emma: Well, we're going to need a car.

Jason: Which brings me to our next two options. We walk up Glenway, into the heart of Price Hill, check the stores for supplies, and hope someone was kind enough to leave their keys in their car before they were mauled to death. Or we could take door number 3.

Dan: I'm thinking I like door 3 already.

Emma: I don't know, Dick's Sporting Goods is up that way, we could always use more guns, what's the third option?

Jason: Option 3, we go the opposite way of number 2. I know that there is a high school down that way and they, have school transportation. All we need to do is search for the keys, most likely in the main office, get a transport, and the 7 Hour Plan is back on.

Emma: Eh, I dunno, I'm thinkin' we go up Glenway, more cars equals more chances to get out of here.

Jason: Dan?

Dan: I think we have a better chance if we go to the school.

Jason: Em?

Emma: Ugh, fine, we go to school.

The team stock up on food at the UDF then heads out south. The journey is mostly uneventful, a charger here, a smoker there, no tanks. It's just about 7o'clock when the team reaches a middle school.

Emma: This the place?

Jason: No, the place is about a half mile up the street.

Dan: Its getting late, and I'm not too keen to the idea of fighting smokers and hunters at night.

Jason: Fine, we can look around the school, and campout on the roof.

Then team did just that as they cleared out the school. Only about 30 common, mostly children and a boomer who one could only be assumed by the hairnet as the lunch lady. Dan threw up a few times along the way, not used to fighting children. The group finally reaches the roof as night fell on the fairly new school. Each of them got the blankets out of their packs, making two makeshift beds.

Emma: I'll take first watch.

Jason reaches into his pack and takes out two pairs of earplugs, handing one pair to Dan.

Dan: What are these for?  
>Emma: You don't want me to blow your ears out every time I have to end some poor bastard, do you?<p>

Dan: Good point, how long will shifts be?

Jason: How about an hour?

Emma and Dan: Ok

Dan puts in his earplugs and begins to lie down as Emma grabs Dan's rifle and heads over to the edge of the roof. She sits down in the gravel, puts her elbows on the edge of the building, and holds her head up as she looks out on the zombies shambling on the road.


	10. Chapter 10

Left 4 Dead 2: The Movie

Written by Charlie "Gaston" Cucinotta

Scene 10: One Night on the Seven Hills

Dan gathered a small pile of gravel, put his blanket over it, and went to sleep.

_Dan could see the truck that brought him to the farm. He is standing near the front by the cab. A man lying down in the back of the truck, clutching his leg. The cloth had been dissolved by spitter goo and the bare flesh of his led can be seen. Two people are standing over him, trying their best to bandage the leg, their hands covered in blood. The man's screams could still be heard, despite the fact that someone had shoved a piece of his own, bloody, pant leg into his mouth. The smell of blood travels down the road as the truck speeds off. One man is pulled out of the back of the truck as the other tries to pick up the slack. With his patchwork first aid complete, the spur-of-the-moment medic braces himself as the truck bounds over a small bridge, nearly going airborne. Dan turns his attention to the road ahead of them. His eyes go wide as he spies the next obstacle, not even the tank bursting out of a nearby house fazes him. It was a gate, a steal gate. The bright orange bars flashed as the truck's headlights neared it. The chain on the gate was half wrapped around the foot thick post on the side of the road next to it. It was unclear as to if it was locked, but one this was for sure, this was going to make a big impact. Dan tried to brace himself as the truck roared towards the barricade, but it would not obey him. He could only watch in horror as the truck rammed right into the gate. There was a loud crack, but nothing else. There was no twisting of metal, no cries of anguish, no splintering of wood, just a single crack._

Dan's eyes shot open, looking around for the truck, but it was not there. He was back on the rooftop; Emma was lying a few feet away. Dan took out his earplugs and looked over towards Jason; he was standing right where Emma was when he went to sleep.

Jason: *whisper* he he, gotcha, ya twitchy little bastard.

Dan: *yawn* Hey Jason.

Jason: Well well, how was your nap sleeping beauty?

Dan: It was ok I guess, how long was I out?

Jason: Oh not long, just 5 hours.

Dan: 5 HOURS? Why didn't you wake me up?

Jason: You looked tired, so we thought you could use a bit of rest.

Dan: Well, thanks, you can take the rest of the night off.

Jason: OH THANK GOD *hugs Dan while giving him the rifle*, watch out for jockeys, I think they go into creeper mode at night.

Dan: Uh, thanks, I think.

Dan takes his place where Emma and Jason were. He uses his scope to make a quick scan of the area; about 20 common, a few cars, and a jockey that was making strange movements behind a car in the intersection. No big threat. Dan looks back at Jason and Emma, they were both laying on their sides, sleeping. Jason had taken a place behind her and laid his arm over her side, which she takes and pulls towards her other shoulder, as one would a blanket. Dan smiled a little and turned back to the street, his eagle eyes ready to take on anything this infection had to throw.


	11. Chapter 11

Left 4 Dead 2: The Movie

Written by Charlie "Gaston" Cucinotta

Scene 11: A Rude Awakening

The sun was almost up, but Dan wanted to let Jason and Emma, who had turned inward to snuggle with Jason during the night, a few more minutes of sweet slumber. Dan simply turned his gaze towards the street as the sun continued to rise. He looked down the scope as a smoker appeared from a side street, and it was heading right for the school. He took aim, fired and watched as the tell-tale smoke cloud appeared which confirmed his kill. At was at that point that he heard the sound of metal hitting metal as the bullet hit a street sign. Dan watched as the bullet ricocheted off the street sign as it struck a cable holding one of the street lights up. He could see as the half ripped cable started to give way under the weight of the light. The strange jockey from the night before was right under it, and was smart enough to get away before it fell. The light breaks and falls right as the jockey escapes. The light made a loud crash, but the first thing that he heard after it fell was not the sound of a horde, it was the death scream of a witch. Jason and Emma snapped up, pistols in hand as they run over to Dan.

Emma: What was that?

Dan: I hit a street light and it fell.

Jason turns to Dan, his eyes squinting, displaying the message "Are you serious?"

Dan: I shit you not, the bullet ricocheted.

Emma: Well, grab your guns, cause here they come.

Zombies by the dozens began pouring from the side streets, all converging on the school building. The group fires of a few shots, catching two or three common at a time. The infected reach the base of the school and are about to start climbing up the drain pipes. Suddenly, a large explosion to the east grabs the infected's attention. They were about to start back up the pipes when the sound of multiple car alarms go off, completely enraging the zombies, who go off in the direction of the sound.

Dan: Wow, that was lucky.

Emma starts to pack up her gear and reload her guns.

Jason: And where are you going?

Emma: Someone set that stuff off, and I'm not content with letting them die.

Dan: You saw all those common, who could possible kill all of them?

Emma: A survivor.

Jason: Might as well pack your gear now, there's no changing her mind now, besides, I think that explosion came from the school we are going to.

The group grabs the gear, and heads out down the road, stopping at the Walgreens across the street from the school they stayed at. They travel up the road till they reach the open gate of the school. They put their earplugs in, push the gate open, and continue towards the car alarms. As the group approaches the parking garage where the alarms were coming from, they see a stairwell that goes to the top of the complex. The staircase has a roof over the top of it, and top of that, is a man, a SPAS 12 at his side and a crowbar in his belt.

Dan: HEY! YOU UP THERE! DOWN HERE!

Jason: GODDAMN THAT'S LOUD! HE CAN'T HEAR US!

Emma: WHAT?

Jason: I SAID HE CAN'T HEAR US!

Emma: WHAT WAS THAT? THE CARS ARE TOO LOUD!

Jason: FUCK IT LETS GET UP THERE!

A small smile and a chuckle came from Emma as the group continued to the garage. Just as the group reached the base of the steps, Dan said the one word that all the car alarms in the world couldn't muffle.

Dan: TAAAAAAANK!

On the other side of the garage, and tank was running up to the side, with one leap, it grabbed the second level. With yet another flex of its tree trunk thick muscles, it was one the third level, one left till the top. The group started racing up the stairs to warn the man, but before they could accent one flight, the tank was roaring at the top. The tank started over to the man with surprising speed, even for a tank. The man continued to sunbathe there as if the alarms were merely radio static, and seems completely unaware of the 2 tons of rage heading towards him. The group was about halfway up the second flight when the tank grabbed the small metal roof, collapsing it under his massive weight. In a single fluid motion, the man snapped his eyes open, pulled his SPAS from his side, turned around, and stepped right over the tanks ingrown head. The man turned around upon hitting to ground and unloaded his shotgun on the tank's back. The now even more enraged tank proceeded to rip a piece of concrete from the wall and launched it at its prey, which was running and reloading at the same time. The group was almost to the top when the roof collapsed, blocking the path.

Jason: Damn it, come on, we can still run around this side. The man took cover behind a car, which nearly tipped over after being slugged by the missile. The man came out from his cover, unloaded a few more shells in the tank before going back to reloading. He popped out again to find the tank right in his face. The massive infected slapped the boundary between it and its prey like a toddler having a temper tantrum at dinner. The flying car nearly hit the group, who was running up from the third to the forth level. The man tries to maneuver around the tank, but was slapped back at the small metal roof. By this time the group could see the tank and started shooting it. The behemoth ignored the minor annoyance of the other survivors. The man gets up takes some pills, and grabs for his shotgun, only to realize that he dropped it when the tank hit him. The massive, double armed charger rushed at the disarmed survivor. The man pulls his crowbar out of his belt, wielding it two-handed, and prepares for the oncoming attack. The tank raises both of his massive arms, ready to mash his opponent.

Mitch: COME GET SOME!

The man raises his crowbar and steps right at the tank as he brings it down.

The group runs around the far end of the garage and starts up on the forth level, and what they saw was nothing short of amazing. The man, who didn't even have a gun anymore, was standing over the dead tank with a blood-soaked crowbar in his hand.

Mitch: What took you?


	12. Chapter 12

Left 4 Dead 2: The Movie

Written by Charlie "Gaston" Cucinotta

Scene 12: Altiora

Jason: Holy shit…

Jason runs up and hugs the man as Dan picks up the shotgun he dropped.

Mitch: I'll be damned, you actually survived.

Jason: Hell yeah I did, you didn't think I'd roll over and die cause of some undead bastards did ya?

Mitch: he he, I guess not.

Emma: You know him?

Jason: Yeah I do, Dan, Emma, I like you to meet one of my high school buddies, Mitch Bleh.

Mitch stands about 6ft. 5in. He has a ½ in. buzz cut and dark brown hair. Despite his shirt's best efforts, his muscles show to be about 5in. thick and legs that looked like they could run forever. A five o'clock shadow covered his face as he raised a half smile.

Mitch: How's it going?

Emma: As well as can be.

Mitch: *whispering in Jason's ear* so you two are….

Jason: Yeah, half a year now.

Mitch: I thought she was just a mechanic friend…

Jason: Things change.

Mitch: And your other friend?

Jason: That's Dan, his truck crashed right in front of the barn at the farm.

Mitch: THE FARM? You actually made it to the farm?

Jason: Yeah, but I doubt we would want to go back now.

Mitch: Why?

Dan: A tank, busted up a door, we barely made it out.

Mitch: Did you use the truck?

Emma: Yeah, but the POS didn't last us long.

Mitch: So you headed here for transportation.

Emma: Pretty much.

Dan: Wait a minute, how do you know about the farm?

Mitch: Because my dad was the one renting it.

Dan: Oh, and how do you guys know there is transportation here?

Mitch: Because this was our alma mater*points to the school building behind them*.

Jason: Good old Elder.

Dan: Well what are we waiting for? Let's get those cars.

Mitch: Hold on there, I've been hearing shots from Seton for 2 days now, there is someone in there, and we need to find them.

Jason: *takes shotgun from Dan* Thanks, because, the place is full of witches.

Emma: Well that figures, why can't we ever catch a break.

Jason: We better get moving, I want out of this place in at least 2 hours.

The group starts to walk over the entrance to Seton, which owns the parking garage.

Dan: So, what was with all the explosions?

Mitch: Clearing the area.

Emma: By killing yourself?

Jason: No, see those scorch marks? He activates the car alarms, drawing every infected in the surrounding area. After that, he just needs to hold them off him for about 5 minutes, once most of them are over to him, a single pipe bomb will destroy them all. Leaving him without resistance when he goes for the cars.

Dan: And how do you know all this?

Jason: Because it's what I would do.

Mitch: Lucky guess. Now quiet*opens door*, this is going to be hell.

As soon as they walk in, witches can be seen walking and crying all over the place. Going in and out of classrooms, up and down stairs, the school was deathly alive with the sound of crying.

Dan: *whispering* Where do we start?

Mitch: *whispering* There is a lot of school to cover, we should split up. I'll go with Jason.

Emma: *sigh* Fine, I got Dan.

Dan: We will take the upper floors, you guys got the lower.

Jason: Ok, cya in a few minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

Left 4 Dead 2: The Movie

Written by Charlie "Gaston" Cucinotta

Scene 13: The Walls, They Cry.

Mitch and Jason enter the auditorium, there are a few infected, but nothing they couldn't handle quickly.

Jason: C'mon, let's check the stage.

Mitch: So, you and her huh?

Jason: Yeah, she is just amazing. She is funny, smart, a gamer, and she knows her way around a car, if ya know what I mean.

Mitch: I do….wait, metaphorically or literally?

Jason: he he, both.

_Emma and Dan are checking the upper levels of the school, ducking and weaving in and out of classrooms to avoid witches. When they get to the gyms, Dan opens the door to the right one.

Dan: Just a small gym, nothing in here.

Emma: This gym has two levels, let's try to find the top level.

The two find the top level and search around, finding only a dead witch in a corner, her head was gone. Dan crouches down to get a better look.

Dan: It's still bleeding, this was fresh.

Emma: Um, yeah, let's just try to find the upper levels.

The two go down to the main level, back towards where they came in.

Dan: You don't like me very much do you?

Emma: Um, no, I like you just fine.

Dan: Yeah well, you seemed disappointed when I got stuck with you.

Emma: Well I apologize if I'd rather go alone with my boyfriend as opposed to a person I met a day ago.

Dan: It's a zombie apocalypse; you have to trust anyone who isn't a zombie.

Emma: I trust you, but I still don't know you that well.

Dan: It's Mitch isn't it?

Emma: What are you talking about?

Dan: You don't have a problem with me; you have a problem with Jason going alone with Mitch. You think he will drift away from you.

Emma: Does it hurt?

Dan: What?

Emma: I'm just asking, because you would think it would hurt to pull all that from your ass.

Dan: Oh ha ha, very funny. Maybe I am pulling it from my ass, that doesn't make it false.

Emma: Whatever, let just find this person and get out of here. Up those stairs.

They search the upper levels, even the library, nothing but witches and common. On their way back to the door to the garage, they go back down the steps. When they start down the steps, a witch walks around the corner on the other end.

Dan: *whispering* SHIT! BACK BACK BACK!

Another witch at the other end of the hall starts to wander their way as well, blocking off their escape route. They back up, ready to blow the witches heads off is necessary. Emma backs up into a ladder, hitting her shoulder on it.

Emma:*whispering* OW! Damn it, oh, YES! Quick, up this ladder.

The two climb up the ladder to the roof, leaving the two witches to their sobbing.

_Jason and Mitch completed their search of the school. They found some ammo and pills, raided what was left of the cafeteria, and found dead infected that they didn't shoot. They decided to go back to the garage to wait for Dan and Emma. 10 minutes pass.

Mitch: Where are they? It shouldn't have taken them this long.

Jason: I don't like the looks of th-*gunshots* SHIT!

Mitch: Where did it come from?

Jason: I think the roof, c'mon, I know a way up there.


End file.
